Only One
by PhoenixRae
Summary: Ch05 UP There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start...
1. First Meeting in Years

**:::REVISED! REVISED! _Due to certain confusion, mainly in the part of yours truly (the author, that is), I made the necessary correction in this chapter to co-relate with the two lead characters' age -- and I also realized it'll be impossible for some of the characters to have children already attending Hogwarts_:::**

**Disclaimer:** As always **_Harry Potter_** and all its wonderful cast of characters is the product of JK Rowlings' vivid imagination. I'm just borrowing characters from her wonderful work and use them to play a part in my own little plot bunny idea.

**Summary:** _There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start..._

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** I'm sure you can tell from the summary that this fic is based on a song, but it's not really a songfic. I was just inspired by a song hence the hatching for the plot for this fic. I sure hope you enjoy it coz I sure as heck am excited to start writing this story. :::smiles:::

* * *

**I. First Meeting in Years...**

Twenty-eight year old Ginny Weasley stopped dead on her tracks when she climbed on to the gleaming red steam engine waiting for its hundreds of occupants to board it at platform 9 ¾. Standing before her wearing an expensive black velvet cloak, his once longish platinum blond hair now chopped short and lay loosely on his head was the last man on earth she expected to run in to. Their last meeting had been in the battlefield twelve years ago; he was siding with the Dark Lord and she was fighting alongside Harry Potter and former Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Apparently from the surprised look on his chiseled face he too wasn't expecting to see her board the Hogwarts Express on the first of September. He had been on his way to somewhere when she climbed up the train and ran into him. She was far too preoccupied with her luggage to pay attention to where she was going until she ran smack-dab into someone's wall of rock-solid chest. The sheer force of their impact nearly sent her reeling backwards if it hadn't been for a pair of vise-like hands snaking out to grab her arms before she embarrassed herself.

"Malfoy," She couldn't help from lacing her tone sarcasm, after all their last meeting wasn't something she could write home about. Not that she would anyway, but it did leave quite an impression on her; a mixed impression that even to this day she couldn't quite fathom how he managed to do it.

Twenty-nine year old Draco Malfoy straightened at the sound of that voice albeit spoken in a very low tone, it sent shivers down his spine. His steel gray eyes traveled slowly from the top of his assailant's head down to meet a pair of glaring brown eyes. He sucked in an audible deep breath as recognition dawned in. It had been five years since he last had the pleasure of looking into the depths of those pair of chocolate brown eyes, and finding himself staring into them once again started a flashback of events that occurred the night of their final meeting.

Loosening his grip on her arms, Draco took a step back, his gaze never faltering as he kept it locked with hers. What was she doing on this train? He was under the impression he was the sole adult riding with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Last he heard Ginny Weasley was busy performing her magic to the wonderment of numerous sickly people at St. Mungo's, crafting her gift she mastered while attending to the numerous victims of the war. Madam Pomfrey wasn't in need of any assistance in the hospital wing. He just saw the elderly mediwitch two months ago before school was out and she was a poster witch for good health.

"Weasley," Draco hadn't meant to snarl, but it was an automatic reaction he had whenever he was faced with a Weasley, whether the said Weasley was an attractive young woman with boy-cut hairstyle and a mop of screaming red hair or an overzealous Weasley boy he had the misfortune of teaching in almost every class of his.

Ginny jutted her chin high, thrusting her nose to the air and looked down her nose at the tall blond haired man standing before her.

"What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you onboard the train."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at her airy remark. "I'm the one who's surprised. I wasn't expecting _you_ onboard the train."

"Really? Pray tell _why?_" She goaded.

Draco's eyebrow rose another fraction of an inch. Silently he applauded the youngest Weasley's candor. Ever since his fifth year Ginny Weasley's spurs started to sharpen, over the course of his next two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he has had the misfortune of experiencing exactly how sharp her spurs had become. They were _very_ sharp.

"You won't believe me even if I told you," He crossed his arms on his chest, his chin and nose jutted high and looked down his nose at the petite redhead.

"Oh?" Ginny's eyebrow rose as well. "Try me," she challenged.

Draco's upper lip curled to a smirk. Cocky to boot, he liked that. Inside he was glad she remained the same stubborn headed young woman she was.

"Alright, if you insist."

"You know I do."

"I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts for the past two years now, Weasley. I have every right as these students on board this train to be here," Was his cheeky reply.

"_You_ the Potions Master?" Ginny gave him a blank stare, the corners of her lips twitching as she controlled herself from laughing out loud. No way this man standing before her was the Potions teacher at Hogwarts for the past two years. If he was her numerous nieces and nephews that attended Hogwarts would've mentioned it to her.

"Yes, _me,_" He nodded uncrossing his arms from his chest and planted his hands on his hips. "Now, would _you_ mind telling me about your presence onboard this train? I doubt you're back at Hogwarts as a student. If I remembered correctly you already graduated eleven years ago."

"Your memory's still functioning quite well, Malfoy. Unfortunately I must quash whatever insult you had in mind of throwing at me. Like yourself, I too am headed for Hogwarts as a replacement professor."

"Oh? Whose class are you taking over?"

"Transfiguration."

"You are going to _teach_ at Hogwarts?" Since when did Ginny Weasley mastered the arts of teaching? For sure he was under the impression she was headed for Hogwarts as a replacement for Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Why? You got a problem with that? The Headmaster owled me asking if I might be interested in a teaching position at Hogwarts. Apparently Professor Spinnell quit after three years of handling the job."

That was certainly news to Draco. When he last saw the pretty brunette Transfiguration teacher that took over from McGonagall when she was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts when Dumbledore retired, he got the impression that Winifred Spinnell was willing to take their blossoming relationship to the next level after the summer break. Now what could've possibly caused her sudden departure from Hogwarts?

"You're bluffing, Weasley. You're a mediwitch."

Ginny's brow rose higher at his assumption. But he wasn't far from the truth. She _was_ a mediwitch. She was happily tending to the sick at St. Mungo's when she received an owl from her former Head of House who was now the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"So what if I am? A little background knowledge in medicinal potions and such doesn't hinder my ability to teach Transfiguration," She told him matter-of-factly.

She had a good point. So what if she was a mediwitch? But her taking over Winnie's class? He wondered what happened over the summer to her...

"Now Malfoy, if you'd excuse me. I must find myself a compartment to rest. It's been a long, tiring day--and it's not even noon yet!" Ginny picked up the shoulder bag she dropped when she ran into him from the floor and slung the strap over her shoulders. "Excuse me," She shouldered her way past him and moved down the corridor at the long line of glassed compartments, checking which ones were empty.

Draco stepped aside, his gaze lingered on the gutsy redhead, watching her walk down the corridor of the train. He still couldn't believe he'd be working alongside her this time. Their last meeting they were working against each other, and that had been interesting enough. Now they were on the same side he wondered what would their working side-by-side would be like.

* * *

Ginny sat alongside her fellow professors at the head table facing the hundreds of Hogwarts students. From her vantage point of view she could easily spot her nieces and nephews populating the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. A smirk she couldn't help appeared from the corners of her lips when she saw the familiar Weasley red hair amongst the brunettes and blonds of Ravenclaw. Hermione and Ron must be proud; their children were scattered between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. 

Professor McGonagall finished her speech, reminding new students not to wander off into the Dark Forest as well as a few other reminders that Mr. Filch, Hogwarts caretaker, has instilled. He was a snarky one that man; he hated students who made messes, but hate them all he liked, he never seemed to want to up and leave the school. Ginny watched the man with long hair and menacing eyes petting his pet cat, Mrs. Norris. She didn't really think Argus Filch was all that bad; he must have at least a wee bit of compassion for the students hence why he chose to remain a part of Hogwarts staff. On cue platters filled with mouth-watering food appeared on the table, creating a wave of excited and awed chattered from the students.

Ginny kept a close eye on her brothers' children. They were a rowdy bunch, but alas, ever since the war ended Ginny barely spent time with her family, let alone watch her nieces and nephews grow up. Two boys, who were the sporting image of her twin brothers, were being what Fred and George were like when they were younger: annoying. Another redhead, a Percy look-alike, reprimanded the two with the stern-like glare he mastered from his father. The two boys quickly hushed up and resumed eating. Ginny chuckled, the food on her plate barely touched, as she enjoyed the scene playing before her.

"If you're just going to play with your food, you might as well not eat at all."

Ginny jumped at the sound of the snarling male voice so close to her ear. She tore her gaze from her nieces and nephews and glared at the blond haired man who had been the bane of her existence since she arrived. At the train she had the misfortune of ending up occupying the same compartment as him since everywhere else was full. Of course she didn't know she was sharing a compartment with him until he waltzed in and plucked his royal behind down.

"I am not toying with my food, Malfoy," She hissed back, her glaring eyes shooting sharpened daggers at him. "And what do you care whether or not I played with my food? Mind your own business and I will mine, hm?"

Draco grinned, baring his pearly whites and dazzling her with it. Of course Ginny appeared adverse his charm; she had to if she wanted to keep the upper hand. Draco Malfoy was a notorious flirt; an insufferable git; and an all-time troublemaker. One must always be a step ahead of him if they didn't want to be taken down easily.

"Sure I can do that, but people pushing their food around their plate happens to be one of my pet peeves," He told her matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Ginny's eyebrow quickly shot up, "Somehow I doubt that. You don't strike me as the type of guy who gives a damn whether one plays with their food or not."

"No?" He sounded surprised, but Ginny didn't buy that act. He was far too seasoned of a flirt and charmer to fool her. Nevertheless she decided to play along with whatever game he planned playing.

"No, Malfoy, I don't believe you. Now would you mind minding your own business and let me be?"

"Cool your jets, Weasley. I will let you be, but you have to promise me one thing."

Ginny's forehead creased to a frown and gave her fellow teacher a funny look. "Promise you what?"

Draco's upper lip twitched to his trademark smirk, his gray eyes glistening with unsaid mischief that almost made Ginny wish she didn't give him any ideas that she might actually concede to whatever he wanted her to promise him.

"Malfoy..."

Draco took his time. Inching just a wee bit closer to his new colleague, he leaned his head closer and spoke, but his voice was too low that Ginny was left with no other choice but to lean her head closer to hear him. Draco's grin broadened and when he spoke again to whisper to Ginny what he wanted her to promise him, his lips grazed her ear.

"Stop playing with your food, Weasley."

The look on Ginny's face was priceless after he told her what he wanted her to promise him. If they had been alone Draco knew he would've been hexed to oblivion by the hotheaded woman. As it was he was thankful they were in the Great Hall surrounded by teachers and students alike.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're reading this that means you either _**a.)**_ skimmed through the chapter until you reached the bottom or _**b.)**_ you actually read the chapter and enjoyed it. Let me just take this moment to thank you all, my wonderful readers & reviewers, for always being there. Now here's another serving of a Draco/Ginny fic for your entertainment. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome as always. 


	2. First Week

**Disclaimer:** As always **_Harry Potter_** and all its wonderful cast of characters is the product of JK Rowlings' vivid imagination. I'm just borrowing characters from her wonderful work and use them to play a part in my own little plot bunny idea.

**Summary:** _There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start..._

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first one. I dunno exactly how often I'll be updating this fic, but hopefully I get to update it as often as possible. And I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I won't get writer's block. :::smiles:::

* * *

**II. ****First Week**

Ginny made sure her welcoming smile was kept intact until the last of her students for the day filed out of her Transfiguration classroom and headed off to their dormitories to prepare for dinner in the Great Hall. She let out a long sigh then slumped down in her chair, her large desk stacked with papers to be checked and quizzes to be marked. Thank Merlin it was already Friday. She didn't think she'd last a week after her disastrous start to her week, and it was all thanks to her wonderful nephews.

She made a mental note to send an owl to the boys fathers and let them know exactly how much of a handful their sons were. She knew Fred and George were a handful when they were younger, but her being the youngest she didn't actually have to suffer from reprimanding her brothers. Now she knew what their mother must've went through when her twin brothers were growing up.

Giving herself a few minutes to compose herself, Ginny straightened up in her seat and started tidying up her desk. She'll get to marking the quizzes and checking the papers after dinner. For now she needed to freshen up and prepare for dinner; she was starving!

"Ready to call it a week, Weasley?" Came Draco's all too familiar sneer sounded from the open classroom doorway.

Ginny looked up from the mess on her desk and frowned at her uninvited visitor. "Are you checking up on me, Malfoy?" She didn't sound nor looked pleased to see him. She thought she'd be Malfoy-free for at least an hour or so before dinner.

Draco pushed himself from the doorway and walked into his colleague's classroom with the air of authority emanating from him. He eyed the classroom carefully, taking note of the changes Ginny made to it since taking over Transfiguration at the start of term. She took down numerous portraits of animals, flowers and humans that doesn't relate much to the subject this class was used for and in their place she put up step-by-step how-to charts and animated portraits of an object, animal or human being transformed to something else. Helpful tolls for students to glance at every so often to help aid them when they were stumped.

"Check up on you, Professor?" He echoed and raised an eyebrow. He stopped in front of her desk and added, "Whyever would I do that? And if ever I am checking up on you, which I am not, it would be out of common courtesy to a fellow teacher. After all, I've had these kids for two years now--I have the slight advantage of knowing them more than you." He sounded so damn cocky Ginny itched to connect her fist to his jaw and wipe that smug grin off his face.

That grin, however sexy and drool-worthy it made him look, still had that annoying effect on her. Annoying and seething with unquenchable hatred to the man sporting it. It was because of that grin that cost her a life in exile; away from those she loved; robbed her of years spent getting to know her nieces and nephews. Most importantly it cost her the loss of someone dear to her.

"You're not the type to be considerate, _Professor_," She replied acidly. "Now is there a valid reason behind this visit, _if_ you can call it that?"

Draco raised his brow higher at the contempt lacing Ginny Weasley's tone. Such hostility coming from such a small person. He thought the intervening years mellowed her down a bit, apparently he had been wrong.

"You know Weasley, we're on the same side now. Do you think you'll be able to cut me some slack?"

"We might be on the same side, Malfoy, but pigs don't fly unless charmed to do so, and crows don't turn to white unless transformed," She rationalized. "Now I'm going to ask you again, is there a point to you being in my classroom?" Ginny gave him a pointed look, looking down her nose at the man who towered over her, but thanks to her elevated front room area she didn't have to suffer a kink when she looked at him. She could actually glare down at him.

Draco's mood changed from playful to serious. He couldn't understand what eh did to make her hate him so. Shock played an integral part in their initial meeting, but that had been a week ago. The shock of seeing her again after twelve years subsided after their first night at Hogwarts.

"If you hate me, Weasley, just say it," He challenged, a scowl replacing his earlier airy expression.

"Hate you, Malfoy?" Ginny echoed. "Oh no, Professor. I don't _hate_ you. I _loathe_ and _despise_ you. Nothing you say, nothing you do, nothing you _try_ will ever change that. I missed out on twelve years of my da--" Ginny caught herself before she said something she'd later regret, but her almost slip didn't go amiss as far as Draco was concerned. He wished she'd go on, to give him a glimpse of what happened to the young woman he last met twelve years ago, but she clamed up almost immediately. Clearing her throat, Ginny squared her shoulders and looked at Draco straight in the eyes and asked, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You missed out on twelve years of whose life, Weasley?" Draco ignored her question and asked a question of his own.

Ginny kept her facial expression neutrail. "None of your business. Now, what are you doing in my classroom?"

"Answer me first," He insisted.

"I don't have to answer you, Malfoy. I told you to mind your own business. Now, for the _last time_ are or are you not going to answer my question. If I remembered correctly I asked you first what are you doing in my classroom."

Draco looked as though he wanted to press her for more questions, but the stubborn look on the petite redhead's face stopped from him asking. Professor McGonagall kindly asked him to summon their new Transfiguration teacher to her office immediately after class to tell her something. It was an urgent message that got waylaid a bit the moment he stood on her classroom's open doorway and saw her at the head of the room, slumped against her chair looking distraught; her mop of fiery red hair held loosely by two pieces of stick stuck in her hair.

"The Headmistress wants to see you right away. She asked me to relay the message to you," He told her curtly.

"Is that all?"

"As far as I know. You must be going. She wanted to speak to you before dinner starts." Draco didn't wait for her reply. He took a step back and turned, he walked out of her classroom the same way he walked in, with the air of authority surrounding him.

Ginny watched the man who helped turn her world upside-down. At the doorway he made a sharp right turn and was out of view. She took a deep, calming breath, bracing her hands on either side of her on her desk, she slowly helped herself sit down. She almost slipped. She very nearly slipped. She thought she had control, but when Draco Malfoy was concerned control was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

"Ah, Professor Weasley," Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked up from the parchment she had in her hand and smiled at the redheaded woman who entered her office. "Please, have a seat," She waived her wand and a chair appeared before her. 

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny smiled and walked around the wooden armchair. "Professor Malfoy told me you wanted to see me, Headmistress?"

"Please Ginny, call me Minerva when we are alone," Professor McGonagall smiled and set down the parchment she was reading. Leaning forward in her seat, she regarded the newest addition to their staff carefully, weighing in her options before she made her announcement. "How are you liking your new job so far, Ginny?"

"I'm--I'm liking it just fine, Profess-er, Minerva," Ginny nodded, stumbling a bit when addressing her former teacher and head of house. "The students are all...well, they're a handful, I will tell you that, especially my brothers' children."

"Oh yes, the Weasley boys," the elderly woman agreed, chuckling under her breath. "There was quite a lot of them since all your brothers married and started producing the next generation of Weasleys."

"Can't say I blame them. We were a fine litter, the seven of us. I think my brothers wanted to have a big family to enjoy."

"Uh-hm," Professor McGonagall agreed. "Well Professor, I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying your teaching position here at Hogwarts. It's a different experience, I know. I sensed your reluctance when I read your reply to my request. You were quite content working at St. Mungo's."

"Yes, yes I was," she nodded. "I was trained to be a mediwitch, Headmistress. When I received an owl post from you I figured you were going to offer me Madam Pomfrey's position. I didn't expect you to ask me to take over teaching Transfiguration."

"You were a good student, Ginny. You passed your OWLs and NEWT exams in flying colours. And from what I'm hearing in the hallway, your students were quite entertained in your class. You bring certain elements of surprise and fun into it," she complimented.

Ginny blushed at the praise. She didn't think her students were taken with her, especially not her nieces and nephews. Well, mainly her nephews. She hadn't scolded anyone as much as she had those boys. They thought just because she was their aunt she'd be lenient with them.

"Thank you, Professor. I try my best to keep the students entertained as much as possible. The more I keep their interest, the more they'll absorb in my class," she explained.

"I like that philosophy," nodded the Headmistress. "Now, the main reason why I asked to meet with you before dinner."

Ginny sat up straighter, crossing her hands on top of each other on her lap. She maintained eye contact with her superior and waited.

"You were and always will be a Gryffindor, Ginny," Professor McGonagall began, "I watched you very closely this week. You are approachable, sympathetic and understanding especially when it comes to your students' needs and problems. All those qualities and a few more that I noticed you showed were the qualities I was looking for in search of the new Head of Gryffindor House," she paused and watched the young woman's reaction before continuing. "I temporarily took over shortly after Professor Spinnell left, but I cannot hold too many hats, can I now?" she chuckled.

Ginny was still reeling from shock at what the Headmistress was trying to say to her, but she managed to let out a chuckle.

"Professor, I don't want to sound too presumptuous here, but are you saying that you're offering _me_ the position to take over from your current disposition as the Head of Gryffindor House?" Ginny asked carefully.

Professor McGonagall's smile slowly broaden, her eyes twinkled above the rim of her specs. "I want to give you the heads up before I make the announcement at dinner tonight."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm...Ginny's got a secret...I wonder what was that she missed out on...any ideas? :::evil grin:::

**PhoenixRae's THANK YOUs:** Shout-outs goes to **_sassw14, iamsamshope, NikkiEvans, Yochy, PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01, Alyssa Rose, jackie, _**

**Lela** :::LoL::: We'll see about using _that_ for a title. But then people might not take my story seriously if ever I used something like that for my fic

**Alessandra Stardancer** I played with this idea for a while, but I kept on putting it off 'coz I didn't think it will work. But right now it looks like it's gonna work and it _might_ work so I'm keeping my fingers crossed

**Dweeb** Sometimes I don't see it coming to an end, but when I get inspired I can just picture the ending of the fic

**Angel Black1** Thanks for the advice. I'll try to avoid doing that in future chapters.

**sweetmly117** Here's all I can say: EVERYONE of Ginny's brothers are hitched. Draco's "turning" will be revealed in future chapters.

**talisa** At least the grammar's improved :::winks::: and I dunno what else you were gonna say coz your review/message was incomplete

**Annie** Thanks for pointing that out. When I did my editing I completely forgot about that line Draco mentioned that screwed the whole timeline bit. But that's been rectified now.

**bigreader** hehehehe, You won a great big virtual hug & kiss from Draco! Thanks for reading it! :::winks:::

**Cassandra Sisenta** Why did you feel guilty? You haven't updated your fics in a while?

**clevamugglegrl03** I'd like to see how this plays out too. So far so good

**Ellie** You know it's gonna be D/G :::winks:::

**Lady Felton1** Thanks for not skimming


	3. Secrets from the Past

**Disclaimer:** As always **_Harry Potter_** and all its wonderful cast of characters is the product of JK Rowlings' vivid imagination. I'm just borrowing characters from her wonderful work and use them to play a part in my own little plot bunny idea.

**Summary:** _There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start..._

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** OK, I guess I'm off to a good start here. Two chapters down and this third one is...well, here it is! :::grins:::

* * *

**III. ****Secrets from the Past...**

News of Ginny's appointment as Head of Gryffindor House went well as far as everyone was concerned. In fact the whole Gryffindor table nearly blew the roof off the Great Hall with their cheer. She didn't think she'd be warmly welcomed by all, including the other three house heads led by none other than her former Potions Master and now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Severus Snape. He was finally granted to take over that class when no one else wanted to apply for the job. Professor McGonagall, with the blessing of the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, granted Severus Snape's wishes and gave him the position when the last of the infamous class's professor quit five years ago. He now also acted as the school's Deputy Head Minister, a position specifically handed down to him when Professor McGonagall landed the Headmistress position.

It almost felt like an ordeal trying to leave the Great Hall after dinner. Each and every Gryffindor student came up to her, most of them congratulating her for her appointment while the rest, mainly her nieces and nephews who were over the moon when they found out. Her nephews and niece in Ravenclaw also came up to her and congratulated her, wishing they were in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw.

"It's no fair, Aunt Ginny," whined first year Rebecca Weasley, the other half of Charlie's set of twin girls and the sole female Weasley in Ravenclaw. "You're Anne's Head of House; she can come to you whenever she wants to while I'm stuck having to report to Professor Flitwick."

Ginny smiled and patted her niece's cheek. "Don't worry, luv, Professor Flitwick's a good person. He's very approachable too," she reassured her.

"But I want to be able to spend some time with you," Rebecca insisted.

"Yeah," chorused the other Weasleys.

Ginny was overwhelmed by the love her almost estranged nieces and nephews had for her. She understood why they were all starved for her attention. In her twelve years of exile she only visited the Burrow once two years ago, and her visit had been an unexpected one as well. It was summertime and she happened to be within the vicinity of her childhood home. She figured she'd stop by and visit with her mother, catch-up on a few things then be off. She was surprised to find that her mother had some company, namely her siblings and their spouses. She was then introduced to a barrel of nieces and nephews she knew existed but never met until then.

"Hey, you guys have me for the whole year. I'm your Transfiguration professor too, remember? We will still see each other in and outside of class," she told the small crowd gathered around her.

"But it's not the same," pouted Rebecca.

Ginny chuckled and patted her niece's cheek again. "Cheer up, luv. You can always come to me if you need to talk to someone regarding school," she offered them, eyeing the ragtag group of boys and girls gathered around her. She couldn't believe sixteen of her nieces and nephews were already at Hogwarts with four more left at home and would soon be joining this rambunctious group.

"So Aunt Ginny, can we hang out tomorrow?" asked second year Denise Weasley, Bill's eldest child, her eyes brimming with hope and excitement at her answer. Ginny found herself transfixed by her niece's eyes. Something about the shade of her eyes, the steel coolness of it, that made Ginny pause for a second or two. Denise was the only member of the family whose eyes were a rare shade of gray. Most of the Weasley offspring had dark brown, blue or green eyes; she was the only one with gray.

"Aunt Ginny?" another second year, Mary Grace or MG as she preferred to be called, Fred's eldest daughter, nudged her aunt when she spaced out on them. "Aunt Ginny, you still here?"

Ginny gave herself a mental shake, sending her back into the present time. Looking around the sea of faces before her, her smile returned and turned to MG, "Yeah, I'm still here. I guess I'm just tired, that's all," she shrugged.

"Oh, I betcha you are," grinned Eddie, Ron's second-born son in his set of quads and one-half of the set residing in Ravenclaw. "You've been screaming your lungs hoarse all week, and that's thanks to us," he smiled proudly at his cousins and brothers.

"Oh quiet you," first year Sophia, MG's youngest sister and the other half of the set of twins, scolded her cousin. Turning back to her aunt she said, "Well, I guess we best be on our way then. We still have some homework to do if we want to enjoy our weekend with you, Aunt Ginny."

Ginny took her cue from there and agreed. They all needed their rest and she was looking forward to spending some time with her nieces and nephews.

"That's a good idea, Sophia. Off to your dormitories now, children. Tomorrow we'll get to spend time with each other."

A chorus of disappointed groan passed like a wave, mostly from the boys, as they reluctantly bid their aunt good night. As they were leaving Ginny heard one of the boys snarl at his cousin, "Homework? Are you sure you're not my mom's daughter? Only a geek would worry about homework on a Friday night!"

That must be one of Ron and Hermione's quads being a smartass. Ginny chuckled and shook her head as she watched sixteen red heads disappear from view. She remained standing where she was for a moment longer, savouring the joy of finally getting to know her estranged young charges. She knew by now her brothers and in-laws were aware of her presence at Hogwarts.

She received a couple of owls from Bill and Charlie expressing their joy at finally having someone who'd understand and be tolerant at least to their children. Percy's owl made her chuckle. His was filled with a lot of warning and bits of information about each Weasley child attending Hogwarts. She was happy to hear that after the events back in her fourth year, when the Ministry was finally convinced that Voldemort had risen to power, Percy slowly came around and apologized to his family. He took responsibility for his actions and slowly mended fences and bridges with their parents and siblings. Ron was still a bit miffed by that letter he sent him, but Percy apologized profusely, but Ron took his time before he cut his brother some slack. If it hadn't been for Hermione she doubt if Ron would ever end up forgiving Percy.

"So there you are. I thought your merry band of redheads swallowed you whole. I didn't see you in that throng." He came up behind her so quietly, as quiet as a snake slithering up before it strike its prey.

Ginny's back went rigid. She kept her face averted from his and watched the now empty hallway outside the Great Hall.

"What do you want, Professor?"

Draco clucked his tongue and walked around her, making sure she was looking at him when he spoke. "Is that what you're always going to ask me, Professor? Do you always have to assume that I want something from you every time I come near you?"

Ginny kept her gaze fixed on something over his shoulder. She wasn't in the mood to have another face-off with him. Once earlier this evening was enough.

"Why else would you even bother seeking me out if not to ask me for something?"

"True," Draco nodded, "But in this instance I am not here to ask you for something," he quickly added. He sought her out to congratulate her on making Head of Gryffindor. Whether the Headmistress asked for his opinion or not, Draco would've told Minerva McGonagall Ginny Weasley was the right choice.

That got Ginny's attention. She tore her gaze from whatever she was looking at over his shoulder and met his gaze, a steel cold shade of gray that made Ginny catch her breath. When she gazed into the almost identical shade and shape of eyes just moments ago it knocked her breath out, and now again she felt someone just sucker-punched her in the stomach.

"I don't have time for games, Malfoy. If you have something to say, then say it."

Draco's eyebrow shot up to the roof. How easily she could turn from hot to ice cold, especially when he was around. He watched her interact with those children. Her face glowed as she looked at each and every Weasley offspring present

"Why do you always have your guard up when I'm around, Weasley? I told you we're on the same side now," he insisted.

"You may have switched sides, Malfoy, but that's all that's changed. You're still the same Draco Malfoy I went to school with years ago."

Somehow that assumption didn't sit well with Draco. Exactly _what_ would it take to thaw out the Ice Queen Ginny Weasley had become?

"Are you sure I'm still the same boy you went to school with?" His innuendo wasn't lost on Ginny. It triggered a memory from both their past that hadn't been forgotten.

"That was just the one time, Malfoy, _one time_," she hissed. "I was young and stupid and naive. Heck, you might even say I was _needy_, but it was just that one time. It'll never happen again. _Never._"

"Never?" He challenged.

"Never." But to her ears Ginny sounded like she was trying to convince herself more so than sounding convincing.

Draco held the stubborn woman's gaze for the longest time, hoping to catch a glimpse of something that might help him understand her. He understood her hatred towards him twelve years ago; he turned against the side of good after telling her he was fighting alongside Dumbledore and the Order. He hated doing what he did, but it had to be done for the safety of everyone. Dumbledore knew he was playing with fire, but he told the former Headmaster he was useless if he turned out dead. He was better off labeled a traitor, at least he was alive.

"What happened to you, Ginny Weasley?" He asked, his voice dropped to a whisper. His gray eyes searched the small face before him, deciphering how he'd break down her barriers.

"Life happened, Malfoy," she deadpanned, "And I moved on." She didn't wait for his comeback, she shoulder her way past him and walked down the corridor leading to the teachers' quarters.

Draco pondered on her parting words. Life happened, she said. She moved on, she said. If she had moved on, why did Draco feel she was being held back still?

_Life..._ That damn word. It nagged him to find out why she gave such emphasis to that word, or didn't she? Did he just imagine the double meaning hidden behind her parting words to him? Somehow he got the feeling Ginny meant more in that statement; the only problem was he didn't know what it meant.

* * *

A shadow hidden behind one of the large pillars moved slightly. The figure watched the two professor argue about an event that happened in the past. 

They both looked crestfallen when they parted. The Potions Master watched the redheaded Transfiguration teacher leave the Great Hall, his eyes following the lone figure until she was out of sight before letting out a long, heavy sigh. He turned the other way and headed towards the main doors.

The lone figure hidden in the shadows waited a few seconds before leaving its hiding place.

Denise Weasley covered herself in the Invisibility Cloak she borrowed from Lily and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. She quickened her pace until she reached the portrait entrance, whispering the password the portrait door swung open and let Denise in. Beyond the doorway Lillian Jane Potter, or Lily as she preferred to be called, was waiting for her along with her three cousins.

"Well?" Lily asked expectantly, helping Denise fold the cloak.

"I saw them," she answered, taking her time folding the cloak.

"And?" Her three cousins prodded.

"And what?"

"_Denise!_" the four girls squealed in frustration.

Denise smirked and decided to keep her cousins and friend in suspense a while longer. She neatly folded her borrowed Invisibility Cloak and handed it back to Lily.

"They look like they're ready to kill each other," she began, "Well, Aunt Ginny looked it anyway. As for Professor Malfoy...he looked at a loss," she explained.

"At a loss?" first year Anne Weasley, Rebecca's twin, echoed.

"What do you mean?" MG frowned.

"What I mean is, he wasn't sure _why_ Aunt Ginny wanted to bite his head off," Denise explained a bit more.

"He's bloody thick if he doesn't know why," Sophia grumbled. "If I was Aunt Ginny and the man of my dreams did what Professor Malfoy did to me, he'd be lucky if I end his life quickly by snapping his head off."

"You mean to say you'd let him die a slow, painful death?" MG regarded her sister curiously.

"Why not? If the git deserved it, sure."

MG rolled her eyes skyward at her sister's answer. Somehow _morbidity_ appeals to her. Revenge, no matter how sweet, wasn't always good. Ignoring her sister and her twisted mind, MG addressed her question to her cousin, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to do nothing," Denise answered simply.

"_Nothing?_" Lily and Anne exclaimed in unison. "Denise, you cannot _not_ do anything now that you know," Lily hastily added.

"Yeah, Denise. Now is your chance," prodded Anne.

"And why not?" Denise started for the common room, stopping at the entryway to check for any unwanted housemate lurking nearby. She didn't want rumors to spread like wildfire if ever somebody overhears them. "From what I observed earlier, Aunt Ginny and Professor Malfoy still have that spark glowing. They have the chemistry alright, and it's coming to a boiling point, almost explosive, when they're alone together." She headed for the couch in front of the fireplace and planted herself on it.

Lily and MG followed suit and sat down on either side of her while Sophia and Anne each took an armchair on either side of the sofa. The fivesome stared at the glowing ember from the fireplace in silence, each of them lost in their own private musings.

Denise stared at the fire the hardest, replaying the scene she witnessed at the Great Hall entrance. She doubled back after all the Weasleys left their aunt standing at the doorway. She borrowed Lily's Invisibility Cloak, a prized possession of hers that was handed down to the eldest Potter offspring by the famous Harry Potter, Denise's godfather, and snuck back out to spy on her aunt. She'd been curious about the tension she sensed their first night back after the summer holiday. She happened to glance at the head table and noticed her Potions professor and her new Transfiguration professor in a heated argument. She was entranced by the unspoken spark that emanated between her aunt and Potions professor. Lily just told her what she found out before school started and that night was her first glimpse of the two of them together.

They were meant to be together. She felt it in her bones. She knew it in her gut. But she couldn't meddle. She _mustn't_ meddle. There was a reason why she wasn't told. She didn't know exactly what those reasons were, but she knew they were for her own good hence she was kept in the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** _Phew!_ Well this chapter's done. It answered some of the questions posed in the previous chapter and gave you all some hints on what happened in the past. I know I screwed up some of the info in the first chapter (blame that on my doing a last-minute revision and changed D/G's ages from 22 & 21 to 29 & 28), but the revised chapter 1 is up and running.

**PhoenixRae's THANK YOUs:** **_Since there's too many of you to thank, you all know who you are. Thanks for reading & reviewing. Some of the reviewers who asked questions, read on below for the answers. Once again, thank you very much!_**

**Kirstie232** Hopefully it didn't bug you as much. Hints were dropped in this chapter...

**x0Malfoy0x** "da" could mean **_dad_** or **_daughter_**, but I think with the hints dropped in this chapter, you already figured out what "da" meant

**Pudding Speck** I don't read post-Hogwarts stories much nor write one, but this one just made me itch to write it so here it is. :::LoL:::

**Plum Blossoms** Thanks for pointing that out. I'll watch out for run-ons next time

**honey-gurl808** I'm glad you enjoyed the humour in the first chapter. Here are some answers to your questions: **20** Weasley offspring in total; **Harry & Luna** will be mentioned; **Dumbledore** is retired; **Professor Spinnell** will be mentioned again and her departure will be explained

**tigereyes320** It's already been revised and posted. Thanks so much for the brainstorming with me and helping me clear out the age-gaps and whatnots.

**WashoopiCandi** Interesting feeling? I take that as a good sign then?

**bigreader** Ginny has her reasons which will be revealed slowly in future chapters

**Ellie** I'm hoping to inject each chappie with as much humour as possible

**Draconigena1** McGonagall sounded like Dumbledore? Maybe she was channeling him, hehehehe :::winks::: The kids will be...well, kids :::grins:::

**Remus Is Mine** Hopefully I didn't keep you hanging for too long...

**clevamugglegrl03** Something happened to Ginny 12 years ago that changed her

**seekerpeeker** I corrected the first chapter already. The last time Draco & Ginny met was 12 years ago not 5 -- that was my bad

**sassw14** Yep, that's me. I love the mystery and the cliffies...

**THE BITCH FROM HELL AKA KYMM** Her reason for missing out 12 years will be explained albeit slowly, but it'll be explained


	4. She Has Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** As always **_Harry Potter_** and all its wonderful cast of characters is the product of JK Rowlings' vivid imagination. I'm just borrowing characters from her wonderful work and use them to play a part in my own little plot bunny idea.

**Summary:** _There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start..._

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** I am not sure if Cedric Diggory had any brothers, but for the sole purpose of this fic I made up one for him. And if he does, well, then I guess I was right in my speculations. grins

* * *

**IV. She Has Your Eyes...**

Draco watched from afar, keeping his distance from the cozy group of redheads clustered around a tree closest to the lake. He concealed his presence by hiding behind one of the large trees populating the grounds near the lake. Other students were basking under the last of the late summer sunlight, with a few of the elder students throwing hexes at one another to pass time.

Hogwarts had a different feel to it now that the threat of the Dark Lord attacking any minute was gone. It sure was different for him when he was in his last year in this school. He was torn between doing what was right and continuing on with what he was supposed to be destined to do.

Duality. Never in his life did he expect to end up playing that part.

_"You're gambling with your life, Mr. Malfoy,"_ Albus Dumbledore warned him when Draco came to the Headmaster the night before he switched sides.

_"I know that, Professor, but it's a gamble worth playing. If my father and Lord Voldemort finds out I've switched sides on them, I'm dead. Son or not my father will kill me on the spot. I won't be shown mercy."_

Draco remembered the former Headmaster studying him for the longest time. He sat opposite him in his office, his mind a jumbled-mess, while the elder wizard sat opposite him and was the epitome of calm. He didn't know how long they sat in silence, but when the former Headmaster spoke he only had one thing to say: _"You must master the art of Occlumency."_

And Draco learned the art of concealing his thoughts from Voldemort's prying mind. Since he didn't want anyone else from the Order to know of his new position in the war, he mastered Occlumency with the help of Dumbledore. Their lessons were few and far in-between, but Draco did his best for his own safety. His final Occlumency lesson was before Christmas in his seventh year. The war between good and bad was spreading. Every Hogwarts students whose parents sided with Voldemort were recalled, him included. But before he was taken away he had a final meeting with the Headmaster in his office.

_"Spying for the Dark Lord is no picnic, Mr. Malfoy. You must always be on your guard. He's cunning, that man. Since your father is Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's right-hand man, you'll hear first-hand reports on future attacks and plans. I don't want to use a student to do this job, but since you offered--no, make that _insisted_ that you can do this, I want you to pass on any information you find out to Professor Snape,"_ he advised.

_"Professor Snape?"_ Draco was aghast. He didn't know his former Potions Master was in league with the Order as well.

_"Yes,"_ Professor Dumbledore nodded, _"But to protect yourself and your professor's safety, you must pass vital information to him without sounding like you are reporting it. Be careful. Severus still doesn't know you turned double agent as well as per your request, so it is for your utmost safety that you must find a way to relay messages to your professor without being detected."_

Draco understood. His and Snape's safety rested on them not being found out. It was a tricky bit to do, but he managed. Severus Snape didn't suspect a single thing about him feeding him all those information he heard passed on to his father. Somehow being a teacher's pet had its advantages for the side of good.

Snape took all the glory from Draco's hard work, but instead of finding himself jealous, Draco applauded his former Potions Master and kept quiet. His eyes locked briefly with Dumbledore shortly after the defeat of the Dark Lord and a silent congratulations was passed on to him as well. Draco nodded curtly then let the Ministry people take him away to be locked up. But he wasn't really thrown into prison like the other Slytherin students who sided with the Dark Lord. Albus Dumbledore appealed for his release and was granted a release with a proviso: Draco Malfoy from then on would be aide to the Hogwarts Headmaster.

It wasn't such a bad trade considering...his gray eyes then wandered to the group of redheads near the lake. One particular redhead caught his attention and held it. Ginny Weasley. Merlin, he didn't think after all these years he'd still feel something for the feisty carrot top. He didn't think his charade, no matter how well-planned it was, would turn him around. His obsession to seek revenge for what Harry Potter did to his father during his fifth year got the best of him. He made himself busy over the summer by thinking of ways to get back at the blasted Boy Who Lived and his merry band of followers.

He couldn't seek revenge on Weasley and Granger; those two were inseparable regardless of their constant bickering. And he wouldn't have been able to drag either one away from Potter long enough to carry on his revenge, so he looked elsewhere and found...Potter's number one fan; the girl who had a serious crush on the straw-haired boy.

Ginny was an easy target.

Or so he thought.

He still remembered that damn Bat Bogey Hex she cast on him back in his fifth year. For that alone he wanted to get even with her. Once he picked out his target, Draco turned into a maniac. He carefully plotted his move; he'd start by seducing the sassy Weaslette. The train ride from Kings Cross to Hogsmeade should give him ample time to woo the youngest Weasley offspring; by the time they reached Hogwarts he'd have her eating at the palm of his hands.

But he was wrong. His cockiness got the better of him. Ginny Weasley wasn't easily lured, however he noticed certain body languages from her that told him it wouldn't be long before he had her. There had been a time or two at the beginning of the school year when she'd shot down every advance he made.

He wasn't a romantic nor did he know how to act like one, but for revenge's sake he _learned_ how to woo a girl properly. She seemed immune to his saucy grins and palpable charm; he knew those were out. He had to dig in deeper in order to get close to her, close enough to strike while the iron was still hot. Flowers. Letters. Poems. Chocolates. He did the whole nine yards with no such luck. He was getting impatient with her and would've ruined her by hook or by crook if it hadn't been for an unexpected owl from her at breakfast the morning before their first Hogsmeade weekend trip.

_I don't know what you're up to, Ferret, but I'll agree to meet with you by the Shrieking Shack at noon. No monkey business. Once I sense that you're up to something fishy, remember, I am good at casting hexes. You'll be hexed before you could blink!_

She didn't sign her note, but he heard her message loud and clear.

A knowing smirk crossed his face as he folded the piece of parchment and slipped it in his robe. He looked across the room and caught her eyes amidst the throng of hungry students clamoring to finish their breakfast before dashing off to class. He couldn't wait until the next day and for Ginny Weasley's inevitable ruin.

His plan was fool proof. He already gave Crabbe and Goyle a pep talk on what he wanted done while he was apparently on a 'date' with the muggle-loving weasel. He'd make sure Ginny Weasley ended up in a compromising position with him near the shack, whether he'd do it by force or no he wasn't sure, but it will be done. Crabbe and Goyle would wait a couple of seconds before making their grand entrance, bullying a disheveled Colin Creevey with his trusty camera in his hands. The picture-crazy Gryffindor wouldn't be able to resist not taking a snapshot of something as juicy as fellow Gryffindor Ginny Weasley having a little romp with Draco Malfoy.

A chorus of loud girlish squeal coming from the group of redheads snapped Draco out of his private reverie and caught his attention. He glanced back at the group he had been watching earlier and saw four identical redheaded boys, two sporting Gryffindor colours and two sporting Ravenclaw colours, being chased by three girls who, from what Draco could see where he stood, were drenched from the head down to the back of their shirts. Draco didn't have to wonder why or how the three girls got drenched. The culprits were being chased and probably hexed by their victims.

"Those Weasleys. A prankster in each offspring," remarked the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, when he came up to where Draco was at.

Draco looked over his shoulder at his colleague and former professor. "I didn't expect to see you out and about this fine, sunny Saturday afternoon, Professor," he commented.

"Neither did I," agreed the snarly professor, his beady dark eyes watching the students populating the large school ground by the lake.

"Then why are you here?"

Snape looked at him then, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Is it a crime to enjoy some sunshine, Mr. Malfoy?" His tone carried the authority he used to his students. Sometimes Draco wondered if his former professor still thinks he was one of his students even though he had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past two years now.

Draco lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Those are Ron Weasley's boys those girls are chasing," he nodded at the four redheads running around like crazy. "I expected the main pranksters in the new generation to be the offspring of Fred and George," he clucked his tongue and gave a firm shake of his head. "I know Ron had a knack for getting into trouble back in our school day years, but a prankster? It was the twins' forte."

"I know," the ominous professor agreed. "Apparently no matter how much of Hermione Granger's genes mixed with Weasley's, boys will be boys. This is the first time in all my years at Hogwarts to have to teach a Weasley or two that wasn't residing in Gryffindor."

Draco arched an eyebrow and gave a slight shrug. Without taking his eyes off the small group he commented, "I'm surprised all the Weasleys' offspring were divided between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Well, not that surprised when it came to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's kids. Granger was a know-it-all who was actually smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but for the rest of the Weasley offspring?"

Severus Snape cleared his throat and allowed himself to watch the cluster of redheads pulling pranks on one another under the supervision of their Transfiguration teacher and aunt. Ginny was doing her best to stop the boys from pulling tricks on the girls, but to no avail.

"Ginny Weasley had a lot of catching up to do with her nieces and nephews," he commented.

"A lot?" echoed Draco, averting his gaze from the group and looked over his shoulder at his colleague. "Why a lot?"

Severus clamped his mouth shut as soon as he let that bit of information slip. He shouldn't have opened his mouth around their newest teacher. Clearing his throat Severus tore his gaze from the cozy Weasley clan and met his colleague's steel gray gaze, "It's time I head back inside the castle. I have other things to attend to, if you'd excuse me Professor." Severus didn't wait for Draco's reply, he inclined his head curtly then turned his back to the young Potions professor.

Draco was left to wonder about his colleague's puzzling revelation. He remembered Ginny mentioning her missing out on someone's life for the past twelve years, but he didn't expect her to miss out on everyone's life for that long period of time!

* * *

Red and Gold. Black and Gold. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colours were strewn all around the Quidditch pitch. Each broomstick zooming back and forth bore the same colour combinations littering the stands. 

It was a tight match. Hufflepuff was in the lead by 10 points, leading the game 100 to 90.

Denise, the newly recruit Gryffindor Seeker, kept her eyes peeled for the elusive hazelnut-sized Golden Snitch. She had to stay a step ahead of the other team's seeker. He was as cunning and equally skilled as she was, and far more aggressive too. But that didn't deter her. She was trained by none other than Harry Potter himself, her godfather. Just as long as she kept her attention focused and her eyes peeled and on alert she'd be fine. She wouldn't let somebody as cocky as fourth year Adrian Diggory intimidate her.

Ginny watched from the teacher's box the ongoing game. It had been two hours since the start of the game and both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were showing no mercy for each other, especially for the two houses' seekers. Denise, flying high and proud wearing the Gryffindor colours, maneuvered her broomstick through bludgers and other obstacles, diving every so often to distract the other team's seeker.

At one point Ginny held her breath as Denise decided to make a fancy move; a dive she'd seen done numerous times by only one other student of Hogwarts. Harry Potter. Ginny had every faith in Harry for doing all those fancy, dangerous moves, but for her to watch Denise copy her godfather's moves was beyond her. She didn't doubt Denise's skill; she was a good broom rider and she was taught by the best: her brothers and of course, Harry. Nevertheless, she never expected the fiery redhead with icy gray eyes tilt her broomstick downwards, zooming in at breakneck speed, after a non-existent Snitch. Denise did it a couple of times, duping Hufflepuff's seeker always. By the third time Denise pulled that trick Ginny's heart rate was back to normal; her niece obviously knew what she was doing.

"I think the last twelve years improved Hufflepuff's players," came a snide remark to her left.

Ginny glanced at the person occupying the seat beside her and arched an eyebrow. She must've been far too preoccupied with the game to not notice Draco Malfoy making himself comfortable beside her.

"At least they play fair, unlike Slytherin," she remarked icily and returned her gaze back on the players zooming back and forth before them.

"Slytherin played fair and square, _Professor_ Weasley," Draco replied smugly.

"_Fair and square?_" Ginny echoed and forced herself to look back at him, "If you call all the intentional kicking, shoving and bludgering _fair_ and _square_, then I say you're whacked, _Professor_ Malfoy."

"Whacked?" Draco sounded more incredulous than offended. He bit back a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips and cleared his throat instead. "Quidditch is a bloody game, Weasley," he reminded her, his eyes now focused on the two seekers who were once again diving down after a non-existent Snitch. "And I can see that your niece is as bloodthirsty for the game as that Diggory boy is," he nodded towards the two relentless seekers.

Ginny whipped her head and gasped when she saw how close Denise was to hitting the ground. Normally she'd pull up the last few times she saw her execute that move, but this time the most stubborn of all her nieces wouldn't pull up. She'd be hitting the ground soon if she doesn't pull up. Adrian was already pulling up knowing it was suicide what Denise was doing.

"Pull up, Denise, pull up honey," Ginny prayed under her breath, her brown eyes panic-stricken as she watched with her heart in her throat as Denise reached out her left hand to grab the Golden Snitch.

Draco heard Ginny's silent prayer and focused on the young Weasley who was feet away from crash-landing on the ground. He had to admire the girl for her guts. From where he sat he could spot the Snitch, but Denise Weasley would've hit the ground first before she could get her hands on the elusive hazelnut sized ball.

"Your niece is crazy, Weasley," Draco commented trying to keep his voice calm even though inside he felt his throat constrict and his heart palpitate. He couldn't understand this feeling that washed over him as he watched the redheaded girl go after the Snitch with such vigor. He was worried for the young Weasley's safety. He knew this stunt was an impossible stunt to pull; only the professionals were able to pull it off, but even they miscalculate and often end up bludgeoned to the ground.

"For once, Malfoy, I agree with you," Ginny answered, her eyes glued on the young Gryffindor girl. Her hand shot out and grabbed Draco's hand, gripping it with all her strength as she watched Denise's descent. She didn't notice that Draco turned his hand palm up and closed around her shaky hands, squeezing it as he too anticipated the inevitable.

Draco and Ginny watched as the seconds ticked up with baited breath as Denise tried to reach the Snitch before she hit the ground. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her seat; she wasn't concentrating on the commentator or the noise surrounding her. All her attention was focused on Denise and Denise alone.

"She won't make it," Draco whispered close to her ear.

"You're wrong," Ginny denied keeping her gaze locked on Denise. "She _will_ make it. Harry trained her."

"If Potter trained her, then she should know when to pull up," he hissed.

Ginny tore her gaze from Denise and the Snitch to say something smart at her annoying colleague, but she was stopped from saying something back as a collective gasp from around the pitch caught her attention and made her whip her head back to look at Denise.

"_Oh no!_" Ginny was up and out of her seat in an instant, peering over the ledge to have a closer look at her niece.

Draco was out of his seat in a flash and stood beside Ginny. He looked down and saw the stubborn Weasley seeker laying sprawled eagle-like on the ground, her broomstick lay a few meters from her. From his vantage point of view he could tell Denise Weasley broke her leg from the fall and probably sustained a cracked rib and a blow to the head from the fall. He waited alongside an obviously distraught Ginny for any sign of movements from the small body lying lifeless on the ground.

"C'mon Denise, get up! Get up!" Ginny coached, her hand still clasped with Draco's, gripping it tight for support. "Please honey, get up," she pleaded now, willing in her mind to make her niece move.

Seconds ticked by, Ginny stood and watched as Denise lifted her left arm, opening her fisted hand to reveal the Golden Snitch. The whole pitch roared in cheer, the most deafening of all came from the Gryffindor side.

"DENISE WEASLEY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Cheered the obviously surprised announcer amidst the thunderous cheer of everyone present.

Ginny's grip on Draco's hand loosened, released a breath she didn't know she was holding until then. She sagged against the ledge a bit, but Draco was right there to aid her.

"Thank you," she whispered a silent prayer.

Draco mistook her thanks and whispered, "You're welcome."

Ginny's head snapped up and was about to correct him, but again she was prevented from saying something back at him when she heard Madam Hooch holler for a medic to rush out to the field.

Denise came around long enough to unclench her fist before passing out completely.

Ginny rushed out of the teacher's box in a flash, Draco running after her uncertain why he was adamant to see through that the stubborn redhead seeker was alright. He doesn't give a whit about Ginny's brothers' children, but this one in particular...he doesn't know. Right from the first moment he had her in his class, seated a few rows to the back, Denise Weasley commanded attention and respect. She reminded Draco so much of the authority his father once had and that jarred him. Since then he often found himself watching Bill Weasley's eldest daughter very closely. He noticed after seeing Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur, that Denise didn't look like him or his wife; their eldest daughter reminded him of someone else, some other member of the Weasley clan but he just couldn't put his finger to it. And her eyes...Draco couldn't help but be drawn to the young girl's eyes. She certainly reminded him of someone from his past. Someone that meant so much to him. And yet for all her Gryffindor glory, Denise Weasley stood out like a sore thumb amongst her cousins and sibling.

How could a Weasley offspring possess so much Malfoy traits? Or were his eyes just playing tricks on him?

* * *

Wandering the quiet hallways of the castle late at night, it was Ginny's turn to patrol these halls to make sure no wandering student--or students--were about. 

She just came from the Hospital Wing to visit Denise. Madam Pomfrey put her up to speed on her niece's vitals, informing her that Denise broke her leg from the fall, which Ginny already knew, and sprained her left arm when she used it to brace her fall from her broom. A cracked rib and a slight concussion in the head rounded up the extent of Denise's injuries.

Ginny thanked the mediwitch profusely and after checking up on her niece one last time, she left the Hospital Wing and started her two hours patrol of the hallways. She was just heading back to her own sleeping quarters when she rounded the corner and came crashing once again into the same wall of steel chest she crashed in to on the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year.

"_Ompf!_" Ginny's voice was muffled against the hard wall she found her face pressed against. Instead of being thrown back as she expected, she was held tightly against her assailant's body; cradled her every so gently against him and hung on to her until Ginny's pulse slowed down to its normal rate.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, leaning back and peering down at the petite redhead he had locked in his arms. He was caught by surprise when he rounded the corner and came crashing in to her, but at the time he didn't know what or who it was he just railroaded until her fiery red hair was caught by the moonlight and instinct made him reach out and pulled her close to him, preventing her from falling back.

Still reeling from shock, Ginny managed a weak nod. With her arms still wrapped around his waist, she lifted her head and met her savior's gaze. A weak smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks for saving my behind," she replied.

Draco was thrown off-guard by that smile. For well over a month now he had been trying to damnedest to be the recipient of her rare smiles, and each time he tried to win a smile from her it often backfired. Now, without him actually trying, he received it. And Merlin his libido came alive with just one simple smile and the warm, soft feel of her lush body pressed intimately against him.

"A-anytime," he stammered. He ought to move. He ought to let her go, but Ginny didn't show any signs of moving and he'd be damned if he moved away first.

Ginny knew she ought to move. But his body's support was too damn comfortable to move away from. And it had been a long time since she'd been this intimately close to someone else. She'd almost forgotten how it was like to be held like this, cradled in his arms like she was the most fragile thing he's ever held. Locking gazes with him, Ginny noted how the last twelve years had changed the man.

His facial contours hardened over the course of the last twelve years and more chiseled. His cheeks nearly sunken and his eyes...oh Merlin those eyes. She'd been looking at those same shade of gray eyes since she arrived at Hogwarts, and with each passing day she felt her defenses weakening. Her longing to reach out and hold that person in her arms was soon becoming too unbearable. Reaching up, she traced her former lover's face with her index finger, briefly grazing it over his lips that spent countless hours pleasuring her, devouring her mouth and made her feel like the only woman on this planet that he'd love and worship.

Draco sucked in a deep breath at the first touch of her finger on his face. He watched her carefully, those soulful brown eyes hiding something he couldn't quite comprehend. A certain longing he couldn't fathom what.

"Ginny," her name came out like a command passing his thin lips.

Ginny's hand froze from further exploring his face and slowly lifted her gaze to meet his. She sucked in a quick intake of breath when she saw passion glazing those solid gray eyes.

Could it be...? No, it couldn't be. She was nothing but a mere plaything to him all those years ago. Someone he used to get what he wanted. And after he had what he came for, he abandoned her and went back to join forces with his father and the defeated Dark Lord.

"I...I have to go," she announced but made no movement to leave.

"I know," he nodded, his eyes studying every inch of her face. "It's my turn to patrol the hallways," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. Lifting his hand, he ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. Instinctively Ginny leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and nuzzling his fingers' soft caresses.

Merlin help her but she didn't want to leave. Her mind screamed at her to move, get the hell away from him before it was too late, but the rest of her body insisted she remained where she was and savor the moment. She might not have one like this again.

"Ginny," her name passed his lips like a please. A soft, husky sound that made her open her eyes and look at him, locking gazes with him once more and silently, for that brief moment, agreed to a truce. A truce blanketed by the starlit sky outside and the full moon casting its ghostly shadow through the high windows. But that truce was soon broken when they broke the silence.

"She has your eyes," they said in unison, referring to the young Weasley girl lying in bed in the Hospital Wing.

As soon as the words passed their lips they both stiffened. Shock mirrored Draco's gray eyes. Fear loomed over Ginny's.

"She what?" Draco demanded, disbelief at what he just heard evident in his shocked stance.

"I have to go," was Ginny's hasty reply and pushed herself away from him.

"No," Draco caught her wrists, preventing her from leaving. "You can't leave just yet, Weasley. Not until you explain to me what you meant."

"I have nothing to explain, Malfoy," she insisted and wriggled her wrists free. "It's really late and I'm tired. It was an eventful day today. I have to send an owl to Bill and Fleur letting them know Denise is slowly recuperating." She avoided looking at him.

"You said I have her eyes. _Whose_ eyes?" He insisted, but in the pit of his stomach Draco already had a nasty feeling he knew who she was referring to.

"N-no one," she denied. "It was just the trick of the light, or lack of it I should say," she excused, her gaze still avoiding to meet his again. "Malfoy let me go," she demanded more fiercely now, clenching her teeth so tight it hurt her jaw.

But Draco didn't let her go. His hand remained wrapped around her wrists, urging her to look at him again. "You meant your niece, didn't you? _Didn't you?_" He too was clenching his jaw, his grip on her wrists tightening as he tried to rein in his anger.

Ginny winced when he squeezed her wrists tight. He caught her when she had her defenses down. She should've left him when she had the chance. She shouldn't have let him seduce her--again!

"It...it was a mistake, Malfoy. It was a mistake," she sobbed. She gave her wrists another jig until it broke free from his suddenly limp grip. Ginny seized her chance and took a couple of steps back. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look him in the eyes and bid him good night. She turned her back and walked briskly down the corridor to the stairs leading to her own private chambers.

Draco was horror-stricken when she told him it was a mistake. He didn't know what else to do as soon as those words slipped past her lips. When she neither confirmed nor denied his accusation, he already knew what he had been denying for the past year and half. But a mistake? She called giving him a daughter a mistake? Was Denise a mistake?

Draco stood motionless where she left him, watching the corridor long after Ginny had gone.

He had a daughter. Ginny Weasley bore him a daughter twelve years ago. He didn't have to know the truth for the truth had been staring him boldly in the face for the past year and a half, since that fateful morning Ginevra Denise Weasley walked in to his Potions class carrying the usual Malfoy authority and sporting the Weasley trademark.

But why was she raised by Bill and Fleur Weasley? Why didn't Ginny claim Denise? Why did Snape tell him Ginny missed out on a lot of things in her nieces and nephews' lives? What happened to Ginny Weasley after he went back to serve the Dark Lord as a double agent for the Order?

* * *

**A/N:** Tun-dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnn! _Phew!_ Finally I finished this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter for this fic so far. :::smiles::: Sorry it took me a while to update. Been a tad bit busy at work shortly after the new year. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I know I usually take the time to individually thank all my reviewers and answer some of their most pressing questions, but since I am not at all feeling that well at the moment, I'll just give a one big **THANK YOU** shout-out to each and everyone who has read, reviewed & enjoyed this fic. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. 


	5. Secrets She Keeps

**Disclaimer:** As always **_Harry Potter_** and all its wonderful cast of characters is the product of JK Rowlings' vivid imagination. I'm just borrowing characters from her wonderful work and use them to play a part in my own little plot bunny idea.

**Summary:** _There's always that one person who will always have your heart; You'll never see them coming 'coz you're blinded from the start..._

**PhoenixRae's Notes:** **_Adrian Diggory_** from the previous chapter is Cedric's nephew. I wasn't sure if he had a brother in the books, but for the sake of this fic of mine I made up one for him.

* * *

**V. Secrets She Keeps**

Ginny half walked and half ran back to her chambers, breathlessly calling out her password and slipped inside the refuge of her chamber inside the castle.

What was she thinking? Damn Draco Malfoy! He still had the power to make her lower her defenses. She was far too distraught this evening to think coherently. She was worried about Denise's safety. She took a really nasty blow by doing that fancy dive just to get the bloody snitch! She'd be writing to Harry, berating her brother's best friend on how poorly he trained his goddaughter!

In a short time she watched Denise in school Ginny already recognized she had the proud, stubborn streak of her father. It was a flaw she wanted to correct, to point it out to her, but it wasn't her place to do that. She'd leave that to Fleur to do. After all, she was Denise's mother...

Ginny couldn't control the tears that threatened to fall and she flung herself onto her four-poster bed face-down, burying her face in her feather pillow and sobbed her heart out. She didn't realize how badly she'll be affected once she accepted this teaching position Professor McGonagall offered her. She thought she'd be able to stay aloof and detached from her nieces and nephews, well, from _one niece_ in particular anyway. But as each day passed by Ginny realized she was only hurting herself.

Denise wasn't hers anymore. She relinquished that right the day she bundled her up and gave her to Bill and Fleur to raise as their own.

It was the hardest decision she had to make, giving up her daughter and disappear from her life like she wasn't the one responsible breathing life into her. But Ginny knew for Denise's sake, and hers, she must give her up. If they found out...if _he_ found out...Ginny shivered as she recalled the viciousness of the man who spawned a wonderful son, a son Ginny learned to love with all her heart.

His betrayal came as a shock to her, and hurt her deeply, but she knew he must have had a reason for doing what he did. She waited for him to come forward to her, to explain why he went back to work for the Dark Lord, but he never did. And that was when her hatred for him turned to loathing. She damned the man who promised her the world and all its wondrous glory, only to rip it off of her in a flash.

She only had one salvation, though. It was after she found out of his betrayal that a slight flicker of hope appeared.

She was pregnant. She will have a part of him that she could call her own, to love and cherish and shower with love for all the world to see. But her happiness was short-lived. Realization dawned on her like someone just threw a bucket of ice cold water on her.

She couldn't keep her unborn child. If Lucius Malfoy found out she bore his son a child he'd use the baby to his full advantage. Her unborn child's life already hung on a noose long before it was born.

Worried and scared, Ginny confided her fears to one of her eldest brothers. Bill and Fleur were already thinking of getting married as soon as the war was over, but she managed to convince them to hurry up their nuptials as a cover-up for Ginny's pregnancy.

_"Are you sure this is going to be fool proof, love"_ Fleur asked when Bill presented his plan to his sister and his intended.

_"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it's the only plan we've got"_ Bill looked at his sister and smiled encouragingly, _"For the sake of my sister and her baby. I'm still disappointed that you got yourself into this mess, Ginevra, but that's _l'amour_ so I guess I can forgive you"_ he tried to joke about the whole situation, which helped Ginny overcome her ever growing paranoia.

Bill and Fleur dropped a whopper of a lie that Fleur was expecting and they needed to get married right away. That plan of his worked. Ginny used a concealing charm to hide her growing stomach while Fleur used a different charm to show she was expecting. Ginny returned back to Hogwarts after the Christmas break during her fifth year without a hitch. None of the students, not even Ron, Hermione and Harry, knew she was expecting. The only ones who knew were her head of house, Professor McGonagall, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey; Bill felt compelled to let at least one or two school figure heads in on their secret to help Ginny with her condition.

She went to live with Bill and Fleur the summer before her sixth year. She didn't want to chance explaining to her parents that her water broke and she needed to be rushed to St Mungo's to give birth when it was Fleur who was supposed to be pregnant.

Ginevra Denise Weasley-Malfoy let out her first wail on August 11, 1997 - the same day Ginny turned sixteen. Madam Pomfrey came to Bill and Fleur's home to help Ginny deliver her baby. She wasn't rushed to St Mungo's to avoid raising questions from everyone, including her parents.

Ginny only had less than five minutes to hold her newborn daughter in her arms before she was taken from her to be washed and cleaned and handed over to her supposed parents: Bill and Fleur.

Ginny wailed against the pillow, muffling her sobs as she tried to block out that memory from her mind. She shouldn't be wishing for something she gave up on years ago. Even if her brother and his wife would willingly give her daughter back to her, Ginny didn't want to break anyone's heart, especially Denise's. Fleur was the only mother she knew and love; she was just good ol' Aunt Ginny to her.

* * *

Draco quietly walked up to the sleeping Gryffindor's hospital bed. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, the angelic face framed by her mop of red hair. 

His daughter.

Sweet Merlin, he was a father! This stubborn, know-it-all Gryffindor was a product of his love for Ginny Weasley years ago. He was still reeling from shock when Ginny let it slip that he was Denise's father.

He stopped right beside her bed, one hand arrested mid-air to touch his daughter's forehead. But he stopped himself from doing so. For the first time in his life he was scared. He was scared to show emotion. He was scared of...what? Rejection like the way Ginny rejected him minutes ago?

This was his daughter lying on this hospital bed for crying out loud! And he had every right to worry about her safety just as Ginny was, only she was more concerned of letting Bill and Fleur, Denise's _supposed_ parents, know that she was alright.

"Why are you with Bill and Fleur" he whispered, his gray eyes staring lovingly at his daughter's sleeping face.

"Because Mum wanted to protect us" came the husky reply from the child lying on the bed.

Draco was startled. He took a step back, his hand dropped to his side and stared at the girl sleeping on the bed. She slowly stirred, cracking open one eye slowly followed by the other. Soon Draco was staring at the same gray eyes as his; the same eyes he thought were Ginny's, but up close Denise's eyes were as gray as the steel.

"W-what" he stammered.

"You heard me, _Professor_" Denise replied groggily. Her head felt like it was spinning still, but at least she was able to stay awake. "Mum wanted to protect our hides, you know? She didn't want to give me to her brother and sister-in-law, but she had no choice" she explained matter-of-factly.

Draco couldn't believe he was hearing this. It must be the medication Madam Pomfrey gave her. She was talking as if she knew exactly what happened. If Ginny kept his daughter's existence to him, surely she kept _her_ existence from their daughter as well.

"Miss Weasley, I think you're too drugged-up to be thinking properly here" he pointed out.

"Oh please, _Professor_, my head's fine. A bit wuzzy, I must say, but I am thinking coherently here. And I should know the truth since I heard it from my godfather. Well, Lily heard her parents talking about it before school started and she told me 'coz she thought I had the right to know" she explained.

"You knew since the beginning of term about this" He was dumfounded. Apparently _he_ was the only one left in the dark. Ginny's secret wasn't a well-kept secret anymore.

"Uh-hm" she nodded, wincing when pain shot up to the back of her head. "Damn Snitch" she muttered and closed her eyes and waited for the pain to pass. When she opened them again she saw her father's face looking at her, his gray eyes, similar to hers, clouded with unspoken emotions all tangled up and unreadable.

Denise didn't know what to do when she sensed her Potions Professor's presence on her bedside. He was the last person she expected to check in on her while she was here. Her mother had been by her side from the moment she was rushed from the pitch to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey stood by and let her mother do the work, after all Ginny Weasley was a certified medi-witch and nobody questioned her when she fretted over her 'niece'.

She didn't know exactly how much her mother loved her. When Lily told her the truth about her parentage she couldn't believe it. It was too much to swallow. She remembered first glimpsing their Aunt Ginny two years ago, when she came to the Burrow for a visit unannounced. She remembered her aunt keeping her distance from her; she gave her other cousins a warm welcome but kept her distance from her. At the time Denise didn't know why. She remembered hating her for singling her out, then she found out she was the 'castoff' daughter of her absentee aunt. That didn't do much to help change her mind about hating her.

If she was her daughter, why didn't she welcome her with open arms like she did her cousins? Why must she keep her distance from her like she was the carrier of some deadly virus? When the new school year started and she had the chance to watch her aunt and her Potions professor did she slowly realize there was more to what Lily heard her parents were discussing that night.

Denise's opinion of her aunt changed slowly after that. She became obsessed in finding out exactly what broke her parents apart. They still loved one another; she knew that deep in her gut. She saw the attraction between them every time they came into blows. But her mother was making damn sure to keep her and her father at arm's length away from her. But why? She almost believed Ginny Weasley doesn't care a whit about her until her accident during the game. No one would make a big fuss like what she did as soon as she was taken to the hospital wing. She ordered Madam Pomfrey around - and this was the old school mediwitch's domain!

"I didn't want to say anything, you know? I didn't want to confront her about it because she always kept me at arm's length. But I knew." She paused and met her father's gaze, smiling encouragingly she added"And now you do too, but I don't think Mum would be too happy about that."

"You're right" Draco nodded, a smile slowly creeping on the corners of his lips. "She wasn't too happy when she accidentally let it slip that you're my daughter." He sounded so proud when he said those words out loud.

_My daughter._ Oh yes, that she was. Denise Weasley was indeed his daughter.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! Finally I'm done with this chapter! LOL Sorry for the delay in updating. Work, as usual, got the better of me, plus I suffered from a minor writer's block hence the delay. Anyways, nice father-daughter moment there, don't you think so? I hope this chapter explained a bit on why Ginny wanted to keep her distance from Draco. I would also like to send out a special shout-out to **tigereyes320** (aka **Maria**) for doing yet another brainstorming with me a few weeks ago. And as for my numerous readers reviewers: **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!** You all know who you are. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
